worldwoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Houserules
This is a current list of houserules and alternate system in use to make the game more fun, interesting, or because the original rules got too much in the way. 'Alternate Systems' Mythic Heroes The Fifth Crusade is without a doubt the most world-threatening event to happen to Golarion in recent years. Because of this danger, the unbridled power of Mythic Champions and Villains are converging upon the nation of Mendev in an effort to sway the crusade in one direction or another. The full Mythic system is available and your characters will (eventually) grow to the height of a full 10 Mythic Ranks by the end of the campaign. On top of this, each character has a unique Mythic Trait that ties to their backstory and allows them to spend their Mythic Power in a way usable only to them; the Wardstones and the Gods have unlocked your unique mythic potential, granting you unique abilities no other being on Golarion has. Downtime In order to have a hope of fighting the Abyss, you'll need a foothold in enemy territory. Drezen is this foothold, and you'll need to turn it into a fully-functioning city before you're ready to march on the enemy. To help this, the full Downtime system is in effect for Wrath of the Righteous. Besides the normal rules for generating Capital, the city of Drezen generates and stores its own supply of Capital that may used for projects benefitting the city. When generating Capital for the Drezen supply instead of your own purposes, waive the GP costs of generating capital; the city pays for your expenses, meals, and needed supplies while you are working for its benefit. Dame Irabeth Tirabade will occasionally automatically start construction on buildings or donate Capital from this stock in order to fund Drezens recovery at her own discretion. Crusaders ranked Knight or higher may allocate the Labor and Influence from this stockpile for their own personal purposes so long as these purposes do not weaken the city. Crusaders ranked Commander or higher may also allocate Goods from this stockpile for their own personal purposes. Extreme misuse or misappropriation of Mendevian funds, resources, and reputation may result in demotion in the Grand Army Automatic Bonus Progression and Scaling Magic Items Due to a mystical fate-altering ritual, the Heroes of the Fifth Crusade drain the magic power of certain common magic items to enhance their own abilities automatically and to grow the potency of certain items in their posession. The full Automatic Bonus Progression rules are in effect and items that grant nothing but numerical bonuses are drained by your characters on obtaining ownership of them, functionally not existing. In exchange you become stronger, faster, and gain the power to enhance your weapons with inherent magical power as per the Automatic Bonus Progression rules; ensuring the Heroes will always have the power they need. Alternate Disease and Poison Tracks Diseases and Poisons in Pathfinder are normally completely worthless and only matter if Constitution is involved, when in fiction Poison is dangerous and fearsome and Disease can lay low even grand heroes if not properly heeded. To make Poisons and Diseases actually matter (and thus the ability to cure them actually matter), the alternate Disease and Poison tracks are in effect and creatures will take extra damage and/or gradually worsening conditions because of poison and disease. Wound Thresholds Fights in Pathfinder are a bit silly at times. To try and better emulate the feel of bloodied heroes defeating evil monsters by the skin of their teeth, and to make healing actually useful the Wound Threshold system is in effect for both allies and enemies. Make sure to keep track of what 1/4 of your health is, because each segment imposes a -1 penalty to basically all rolls, AC, CMD, and Caster Level. This''' can make it so you can't cast your higher level spells when injured. Critical Hits and Fumbles To prevent 'wasted' confirmation rolls, to keep damage numbers on critical hits from becoming absurd, and to make Critical Hits and Fumbles more memorable and interesting critical hits will be handled via the Laying Waste system. Critical Misses are also being added, using the Gamemastery Critical Miss Deck. Background Skills The Background Skills system is in effect for Wrath of the Righteous, granting every hero the ability to have a well-rounded backstory and flavorful abilities without sacrificing utility. Skill Unlocks To enhance the skillpower of Rogues and those who wish to invest feats into mastering certain talents, the Skill Unlock system is in effect. Unchained Rogues gain Skill Unlocks automatically as they level up, while other classes may take the Signature Skill general feat to gain access to a skills unlocked abilities. Unchained Classes The Unchained versions of various classes are available for use in Wrath of the Righteous, granting these classes the balance, enhancements, and tweaks they've needed for many years. An Unchained version of Mystic Theurge has also been created, and Unchained versions of other classes may be created on request. Custom Houserules '''Hit Dice Natural rolls of 1 on a Hit Die roll for generating Hit Points are always rerolled. Unused Feats/Spells If a character has never 'canonically' used a spell, feat, class feature, or other choice-based ability they may freely replace it with another valid option they could have taken at the same time, under the assumption that you actually took that. Once a character has used an ability 'on-camera' or during game they must use retraining rules to replace it. Saving Throws Characters only receive a saving throw in situations where they could actually do something to save themselves against the effect. This usually means Reflex saving throws, but might affect Fort or Will in strange circumstances. A sleeping character does not get reflex saves versus falling rocks, a character stuck to the floor does not receive a reflex save to avoid falling in a pit opening underneath of them, an unaware character does not receive a saving throw versus a fireball they don't see coming. This is more of a common sense rule than anything- but if someone can't avoid the incoming damage, they don't get a save. Lethal/Massive Damage These rules have been added to allow those cinematic moments where great monsters are slain in one fell swing, where heroes lives are held at knife point, and to keep people from flinging themselves freely off cliffs because their HP Score says they can survive a drop off Mt. Everest. These rules apply to both Hero and Villain alike. Instant Death: Even mythic heroes have trouble dealing with a crossbow through the eye. Certain types of attacks or damage (a slit throat, two logs to the sides of the head, a cannon blast directly to the face, etc) ''prompts a constitution check versus instant death. The Constitution Check is determined by the severity of the attack. Attacks that would leave someone slowly but surely dying are DC 10+1/4 the damage and failure drops the target to -1 hit points and dying, attacks that would instantly kill are DC 20+1/4 the damage and failure instantly kills the target. Success on either check means the attack deals normal damage and potentially bleed damage or a negative condition, based on what triggered the save. ''Note: Mythic abilities that auto-stabilize you can save you from injuries such as a slit throat or impalement that would slowly but surely kill a normal being, but won't save you if your head is turned into fine paste. Massive Damage: Hit hard enough and your opponents will die of shock or massive injury. Any attack that deals over half of a targets total hit points in one attack (minimum 50 damage) can kill a target instantly. The target must make a Fortitude Save (DC 5 +1/4 the damage taken). Unlike an Instant Death save which only uses Constitution bonus, Massive Damage is a Fortitude Save. Energy Resistance Energy Resistance gets classified in two sources: Permanent and Temporary. Permanent sources of resistance come from racial abilities, mythic abilities, and class features that are always active. All of these sources stack with each other. Temporary sources of resistance come from spells, magical items, and other non-permanent effects. Temporary sources stack with permanent sources but not with each other, only the best temporary source applies unless the effect specifically states it stacks. Polymorph Effects Spells such as Polymorph which allow shapeshifting are no longer purely limited by type. It's strange that the same Alter Self spell can make one look like a one foot tall frog man, but not like a regular person with horns and red skin. The spells still function as listed (only granting abilities if the base form has that ability), but one can shapeshift to make oneself appear like a wider variety of creatures. Alter Self allows one to alter ones own body to have the appearance of like Humanoids and Humanoid-like Native Outsiders, Monstrous Humanoids, Fey, and other creatures. Since four-armed aliens, monkeys with tails, merfolk, and giant birds are acceptable "humanoids" the things you can Polymorph or Alter Self yourself to appear like is increased. Polymorph and Alter Self do not grant any abilities not listed in those spells, but you can grow potentially nonfunctional wings, long claws that might not count as natural attacks, or multiple arms that don't grant you the Multiweapon Fighting feat. Transmutation spells that count "Humanoid" as a target (such as Charm Person and Enlarge Self) also apply to humanoid-like creatures such as most Native Outsiders, Monstrous Humanoids, particularly humanoid planar creatures, etc. In addition, the clause that size-changing magic does not apply to you when under the effects of any Polymorph spell is removed in cases where you polymorph into a specifically-sized creature and then are targeted with a valid (including above change) spell. One can use Wild Shape to turn into a Bear and then cast Enlarge Animal to turn into a larger bear, or Polymorph to turn into a Lizardfolk and then Enlarge Person to become a larger Lizardfolk. Spells that increase your own natural size still do not stack and one cannot be affected by two spells of the (Polymorph) subschool at the same time,, but a Gnome in the form of a Human can be targeted with an Enlarge Person and a wizard in the form of a snake can be targeted with an Enlarge Animal.